Bona-Petite
Time limit: 10 days |image = Bona-Petite.png|Active Bona-PetiteStatue.png|Inactive }} Description The Bona-Petite is the 17th Wublin.https://m.facebook.com/story.php?story_fbid=1049915651776440&id=277649252336421&__tn__=%2As It was released on April 28th 2017. Bona-Petite appears to be a combination of two very different monsters: Bona, a large monster that has shaggy pink fur with blue spots, long claws, large teeth, and a visible ribcage and skull; and Petite, a small monster with a blue, slightly fluffy body and three eyes. Petite resides in Bona's ribcage. When idle, Petite stays in the tempo by swinging its arms, while Bona swings side-to-side very slowly. The monster eggs zapped into Bona-Petite are reflected in its appearance. Bona resembles Entbrat and Riff's size, its ribcage resembles Drumpler's "drumsticks",the sound from feet may be from T-Rox, and Bona's fur appears similar to the fur a Bowgart, Mammott, PomPom and especially a Maw. Petite's three eyes may have came from Fwog's appearance as well. Song The song Bona-Petite makes is produced using three different ways: * Petite hits Bona's ribcage, creating a two-tone cowbell sound along with a faint sound of a triangle and a drum machine. * Bona grinds its teeth which makes the sound of percussive sandblocks. * Bona stomps its feet which mimics the sound of a synthesized kick drum. Powering Up The allotted time to fill a in order to activate is 10 days. If the inventory is not completed in the time the resets to an empty statue and all eggs inside are lost. Strategy Minimum Required Islands: Plant, Cold and Air. May be difficult to complete within the time limit without speed ups. Recommended Islands: Plant, Cold, Air, Water and Earth. Goal: Zap 5 Riff, 5 Entbrat, 6 Bowgart, 6 PomPom, 6 T-Rox, 10 Drumpler, 10 Fwog, 10 Maw and 10 Mammott in ten days. Start with breeding the Entbrats on Plant Island and the Riffs on Air Island. Once you have confirmed the start of a successful breeding of each of them, begin breeding PomPoms on Earth Island and Bowgarts on Cold Island. Do not zap any eggs until you have both an Entbrat and a Riff ready to zap. Once you begin zapping, you may start breeding Fwogs on Water Island (They are only ones that can use this island). After the Riffs are done, you can breed more PomPoms if needed on Air. When the Entbrats are done, you can breed more Bowgarts on Plant Island if needed. Once these are completed, breed the T-Rox on Plant and/or Air Islands. After that, the Drumplers and Maws can be bred. Drumplers on Plant, Air and/or Earth Islands and Maws on Plant, Cold and/or Air Islands. The Mammots are the last to be bred and can be done on Plant, Cold, Air or Earth Islands. Notes: * Monsters with the same breeding times that can be bred on the same islands (ex: Maw and Drumpler) can be done in any order. * If Fwogs are bred on Plant or Air island, then Water Island is not required. * If PomPoms are bred on Air and Drumplers are bred on Plant and Air, then Earth Island is not required. Name Origin Bona-petite's name is a play on the well-known French term "Bon appétit" meaning "good appetite" in English (This is a bit ironic since Petite is in the Bona's stomach area) and "bone", referring to Bona's visible skeletal system. It is also a play on "petite", meaning small, which describes the blue monster, Petite. Bona also means 'good' in Catalan and Latin, though this has probably no connection to Bona-Petite whatsoever. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Notes thumb|Solutions to bone puzzles * The teaser puzzle uses bone names to reveal Bona-Petite´s name. * The Bona-Petite is the 4th Wublin to not have its part in the Wublin Island soundtrack. The first one was the Scargo, the second was the Astropod, and the third was the Pixolotl. * Petite looks very much like the Blue Jammer in Jammer Splash, except with a body. * This is the sixth monster of the original game to be made up of two separate monsters, the first being Thumpies, the second being Riff, the third being Rare Thumpies, fourth being Rare Riff, and the fifth being Rare Jeeode. (Note: Monsters like Quibble or Quarrister do not count, because they are one monster with multiple heads.) * As stated in its bio, the large skeleton-esque monster with pink fur is called Bona, and the little blue monster inside it is called Petite. * In the Twitter teaser for this monster, Bona-Petite sounded way different as it was In-game. * One of its possible names, Skellibelli, may be a reference to the jelly bean brand Jelly Belly . Skelly refers to Bona's bone body, with belly referring to the fact that Petite is inside of Bona's stomach area, or belly. * To commemorate its initial release, the rare versions of all nine of its monster inventory were available to buy and breed for 72 hours. * The Bona-Petite is the first monster with capability of playing three distinct instruments (drums in drum kits only count as one distinct instrument in this case). References Category:Wublins Category:Monsters Category:Supernatural Monsters Category:Wublin Island Category:Electricity